Last Christmas
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Ruka & Rima's Last Christmas. . . .Should be rated K but I put T instead. My best story to me so far.. But probably because I loveeee Christmas and anything related to Christmas!


" The rain is beautiful. " Rima said, firm yet gently. Silence coursed through the air, the heat of Summer gone.

" My eighteenth birthday is coming up, here in two months. " Ruka said randomly, picking roses. Her and Rima were standing in the Moon Dorm's gardens. Kaname had sent them out again, like he usually did when he had a meeting with the boys of the Night Class. They sat on the bench, listening to the rain. " So, . . . Christmas is coming up along with my birthday, here in two months. " Ruka smiled. That earned a smile from Rima as well, she loved Christmas.

" Yeah. I'm excited, even though Halloween is next week! " Rima giggled. Ruka blinked, she never heard Rima laugh or giggle. It sounded cute, though. " Though this Christmas I will spend with Shiki. " Rima looked up at the sky, love in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

" What do you mean, _this _Christmas? What happened _last _Christmas? " Ruka asked smugly, a smirk on her face.

" Well, you know last Christmas the Night Class went on a Skii trip together, right before Cross Yuuki showed up and ruined everything for us. " Rima rolled her blue eyes. Ruka sighed and nodded in agreement.

" But, Shiki was being mean that night. He was angry because his mother was at home, crying and kept calling him and annoying him. He didn't show up for our dinner date I had reserved at the _Mounta Bella._ "

" MOUNTA BELLA! That place is the BEST resturant, only on the top of Mount Lua. It must've taken _months_ to get a reservation, even for a supermodel like you, Rima! How could he not show up? " Ruka called out, her inner-romantic freaking out. She believed everything should go like the movies she saw.

Rima sighed. " He just didn't. Well, I'll tell you what happened at Mounta Bella's after you tell me what happened on the slopes. Everyone else - but Shiki - was skiing at the time. "

Ruka's face flushed. " Ichijou and I kissed that Christmas. It was . . . very nice. " Ruka hid her face, laughing at herself.

" You and Ichijou? Wow. " Rima blinked. " How did _that_ happen? "

" He had a mistle toe, and when he was trying to teach me how to skii, he pulled it out and held it over my head. I kissed him with no hesitation, though. He looked so cute in his skii outfit with his blonde hair and big green eyes. " Ruka smiled at the memory.

" Aw. " Rima smiled, she knew Ichijou was a sweet guy. But she had no clue he had ever wanted to kiss Ruka!

" Yeah, yeah. " Ruka pretended the memory wasn't fond to her. " Now, what happened to you at Mounta Bella? "

" Well, I was crying, I'll admit that. Shiki and I had just started _dating._ I thought he wanted to break up with me, so I ordered some wine and cried my eyes out for ten minutes. I had worn my hair down to try and look older, and I was wearing a red, sparkly dress for Christmas with some green heels. I probably looked stupid. Suddenly, Aidou came in. He was wearing some Christmas sweater vest. It made me laugh almost instantly. Then, he came over and sat with me, he asked me what was wrong and comforted me. We ate cheesecake and drank some wine together, and he was very kind to me that night. When we was leaving he gave me a kiss really quickly. But, it was a good kiss. Sweet and caring, right on my lips. I blushed and he said goodnight and went to the Boy's Cabin to sleep. " Rima laughed.

Ruka couldn't speak. She looked inside the Moon Dorm and watched the guy's talking. Ruka couldn't help but laugh when she saw Aidou, but blushed at Ichijou. Rima laughed at Ichijou and blushed at Aidou. " It doesn't matter now, I suppose. " Ruka said. " I'm with Kain now. "

" And I'm with Shiki, my true love. " Rima smiled at Shiki's name. 

. . . . But the girls still had fuzzy stomach's when they looked at the boy's who gave them Christmas Kisses on that sweet Christmas of last year.

**PLEASE READ THIS, IT'S NOT LIKE IT WILL KILL YOU TOO!**

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, yeah yeah. Tell me if you want to know more about this story (for me to write more- maybe write about when it was happening..).

ENGLISH RELEASE OF VK COMING OUT ON DVD ON JULY 20! ^^

I AM SOOOOO IN THE MOOD FOR CHRISTMAS ALREADY AND IT IS JUST JUNE! -.-

Inspiration- Wham! - Last Christmas

LEAVE A REVEIW PLEASE!

WHEN CHRISTMAS TIME COMES AROUND, I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE BEST VK CHRISTMAS STORY I CAN!

I love everyone who reads this! Have a good night. :)

Mounta Bella and Mount Lua is made up by me, in case you couldn't tell.


End file.
